Thrill
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: Rita and Connie continue to clash in the department. Rita seeks friendship and support in Iain. The two become close. Connie makes Rita's life hell - is it professional resentment or jealously? Jacob Masters arrives and complicates matters further.
1. Chapter 1

"What have we got Dix?"

"Unidentified male. Aged approximately mid-30s. Stab wound to the right upper chest quadrant. Difficulty breathing, query collapsed right lung."

"Okay resus 1 please guys."

Rita fell into step with the paramedics as they wheeled the man through the double doors and into a packed resus. Nurses were rushing by, Zoe was in the middle of performing CPR on an elderly man whose heart had stopped. In the next bay Dylan was shocking a woman who had gone into VF on arrival. Robyn bustled past with bloods for the lab, a panicked expression on her face. Dixie and Iain aligned the beds and moved the patient across.

"Jesus Reets. Bit busy in here isn't it?" Dixie grinned.

"Absolute chaos." Rita rolled her eyes.

"We're inundated with patients. We're two agency nurses down and Connie's nowhere to be seen. Emergency board meeting apparently."

Dixie chuckled. "Trust the officers to abandon the troops on the ground in their hour of need. Good luck kid," she winked at Rita before leaving with the trolley. Iain followed her out flashing a smile in Rita's direction.

"Try and not to bring us anymore yeah Dix. Haven't really got the room." Rita called after her smirking.

Rita set about stemming the bleed and dressing the stab wound.

"Tess. I need some help here!"

"Alright. He needs to go to theatre. His breathing's laboured, BP's falling."

Tess rang and got a theatre space. "They're ready for him."

Max wheeled the patient away.

"Nurse Freeman. A word." Connie stood tall and imposing in the doorway arms crossed.

Rita gritted her teeth and turned around slowly. The sarcastic smirk she saved just for Connie came back with a vengeance. Connie beckoned at Rita with a perfectly manicured finger. Rita stiffened, anger washing over her. She followed Connie outside.

Despite them standing in the corridor Rita couldn't help herself.

"Nice of you to join us Connie. We've had 4 critically ill in resus since you left us. I'm afraid you've missed the party." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Connie pursed her lips. "I don't expect to return to scenes of utter pandemonium in my resus. I left that responsibility with you. This isn't a playground."

It was Rita's turn to shake her head. "No. No you don't get to do that. Swan off to play politics with management upstairs and leave the life saving to us then come down here and make demands." She raised her voice. "You knew we were stretched and understaffed but the beck and call of Henrik Hanssen was more important. Get your priorities straight Connie."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Connie took a step nearer to Rita, using her height to be intimidating. "My main priority has always been to put this department first. I should be able to rely on other senior members of staff. Do your job Nurse Freeman. And it's Mrs Beauchamp to you."

With that Connie spun on her heel and marched off leaving Rita in the corridor red-faced and fuming.

"I hate that bloody woman!" Rita stormed off past Charlie in the other direction.

Outside in the car park Rita took a deep breath and let her shoulders drop. She needed a walk, she couldn't go back in there this angry. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she wandered around to the ambulance depot. Dixie was nowhere in sight but Iain popped his head around the door on the ambulance.

"Rita. Nice surprise." He noticed the frown on her face. "You alright?"

"Hmmm not really. Just had another run in with 'Queen Connie'."

Iain smirked at her use of the nickname.

Rita looked down and kicked a stone across the floor. "She only seems to have criticism for any of the work that we do. Arguing with her is frustrating and tiring."

"So stop."

"What?"

"You heard. Stop. Give up. Let her win."

Rita eyes him incredulously. "Over my dead body."

Iain grinned broadly. "There she is. That's the Rita we like. Full of fight. Never gonna back down."

Rita smirked in response. "How do you see everything so clearly? It's black and white to you." She wandered over and sat on the bottom step of the ambulance as Iain carried on cleaning.

"I don't. I know you. You fight for what you know is right. Plus I'd rather not let Connie have the satisfaction I mean lets face it she's a pain in the neck sometimes."

Rita chuckled. "I'll say." She paused before getting up. "I should be getting back before she strings me up. Thanks mate."

He flashed her his trademark smile and watched her walk off back in the direction of the ED.

"Mate..." he rolled his eyes and got back to his cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Iain. Iain. You alright mate?"

He snapped back to reality. "Sorry yeah. Just thinking."

Dixie raised an eyebrow. "Careful. Don't wear yourself out."

"Ha ha my sides are splitting," he grinned sarcastically.

Dixie pulled the ambulance into the depot and Iain jumped out quickly and walked off towards the ED.

"Where you off to then?"

"It is my break isn't it?"

"Well yeah but why the sudden rush off?"

He grinned and kept walking. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Dixie just rolled her eyes and went to make herself a cup or tea.

Iain jogged towards the ED. On entering, he spotted Rita by the reception desk. He put on elbow on the desk beside her.

Rita grinned when she saw him.

"No patient with you? This just a social call then?" she raised an eyebrow.

He smirked. "Came to check on the stab patient we brought in yesterday. Check he was okay."

He followed Rita towards cubicles.

"Do you give all your patients this executive treatment?" she teased.

Rita pulled back the cubicle curtain. "Unfortunately Mr Adams is still heavily sedated and when he does wake up the police want to be the first to speak to him. But his obs are normal and he's doing fine."

She drew back the curtain and went to the computer at the Nurse's station. Iain lent against the other side of the desk.

"So urm...how are things with you anyway?"

Rita let a small smile creep onto her face. "Fine thank you."

Iain studied her face. She looked up and he cleared his throat. "Dix was gonna invite you for a drink tonight after the shift. Up for it?"

"Dixie was going to? And Dixie had to send a messenger why?"

Iain shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I was coming in anyway.."

"To see Mr Adams...? Who is heavily sedated..."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

Rita chuckled. "Yeah. Tell Dixie I'm up for it." She winked.

Spinning around, Iain retraced his steps back to the ambulance depot. 'Nice one Iain mate, really subtle'. He ran a hand through his hair.

Connie was stood at her office door surveying the scene before her. She had witnessed the exchange between Rita and Iain. The way he put a hand on her back as she led him to the cubicle set off an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Scanning the department, she spotted Lofty and Max chatting in the corner.

"Nurse Chiltern and Mr Walker. Last time I checked you were being paid to work and not stand around making idle chatter. Utter lack of professionalism and I wont stand for it." She swept past, her heels clicking ferociously.

Max rolled his eyes. "Someone has pissed her right off."

"No I think she was just born in a bad mood." Lofty suggested.

Rita was making herself a cup of tea in the break room when Connie descended.

"You need to get a grip of your nurses. Standing around chatting. I pay them to work. You're the Staff Nurse Manager so 'manage' them," she spat before slamming the door. Charlie entered after her.

"Bloody hell.." Rita pointed in the direction Connie had just left in. "What's wrong with her?"

Charlie shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

The shift ended and most of the staff headed to the Hope & Anchor. Rita got changed and made her way round to the ambulance depot.

"Coming for a drink then?" Rita spotted Dixie. "Can't sorry. Got plans tonight. Have one on me."

Rita smirked as she saw Iain coming out of the office.

"Sooo Dixie invited me for a drink did she?"

He blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh you could have just asked you numpty, come on." Rita linked her arm through his and they left the depot.

Iain cleared his throat. "So you would have said yes if I just came out with it?"

Rita chuckled. "Yeah. Why not?"

Connie walked out of the ED to her parked car. She saw Rita and Iain head towards the pub. Rita's arm was looped through his. The ever-familiar feeling of jealously began to rise in her chest.

Don't be stupid Connie. Not jealously. She pushed the feeling away.


	3. Chapter 3

Iain staggered out of the pub with Rita in tow. The door slammed behind them. They linked arms and Rita rested her head against Iain's shoulder.

"Why do I let myself get this drunk?" Rita hiccuped which sent Iain into fits of laughter.

"Because it's fun. Why else?"

Rita grinned broadly. "See that's why we get on Mr Dean. Both got a sense of adventure."

He laughed. "Too right."

She brandished an imaginary glass. "To doing things for the thrill." He chuckled. "To the thrill." They clinked glasses.

Rita lost her balance and stumbled to the right. Lunging, Iain caught her in his grasp. She giggled.

"Wow you really can't walk in a straight line can you? How many vodka shots was it again?"

Rita smirked her face going red.

"Five." she mumbled.

"Only one thing for it titch!"

Before Rita could react Iain picked her up by her waist and slung her over his shoulder. All she could do was giggle uncontrollably. He ran to the end of the street then put her down.

"What's so funny?" He laughed as she brushed a stray lock of her fringe back. He rested a hand on her lower back.

"'Titch'." She broke down into fits of giggles again.

She got her bearings and gestured down the street. "I'm just down here. Come and have a drink with me?"

At first he Iain looked apprehensive, he wasn't the kind of man to take advantage. She sensed his unease.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to."

Iain flashed her a cheeky smile. That was all the encouragement she needed.

She led him by the hand towards her door.

"Your laugh is amazing Rita." He said rather bluntly.

"Hmm nice try Dean."

He protested. "No really it is. Goes with your beautiful eyes."

She unlocked the door and they crashed into the hallway. Turning to face him, Rita put a hand on his chest. She undid the first button slowly and deliberately, her gaze never leaving his.

"Do you always get what you want with women? Are you used to them going weak at the knees with one flash of that smile?" She bit her lip.

Iain chuckled. "Can I let you into a little secret?" He moved in closer to Rita whispering in her ear. The smell of his aftershave was muddling all the thoughts in her brain.

"I like being told what to do."

A glint of mischief flashed in Rita's eyes. He put a hand on her neck and their lips met. She backed to the stairs and they raced up removing items of clothing on the way.

Rita's alarm blared at 6:30am. She didn't move. It went again at 7:00am. She shot up.

"Fuuuck!" she shouted and jumped out of bed running from the room.

Iain, rudely awoken, laughed out loud. "What already?" He put on his best innocent face.

Rita poked her head around the bathroom door. Her hair was sticking up at funny angles and her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Funny... Unfortunately no time for that. Shift starts in half an hour and Beauchamp will have me for breakfast if I'm late again!"

"I'll make the coffee." Iain got out of bed and put on his trousers.

"Oooh look at you all domesticated." Rita teased.

"Top shelf for the coffee. Mugs are underneath."

Giving her a thumbs up, he headed downstairs.

Rita got showered and dressed at lightning speed. Iain was whistling along to the radio when she got downstairs. She drained her coffee quickly.

"Wait up. My shifts in an hour. I might as well come in with you. Give me a second to get dressed."

Rita pouted and put her hands on his bare chest. "Oh but I like you just fine like this." She winked and kissed him hands wandering. Soon they were both out of breath.

"We are gonna be late if you don't cut this out," he teased.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Iain grabbed his phone, shirt and jacket before shutting the front door. They walked down the street and towards the ED.

Connie locked her car after retrieving her bag and files. She turned towards the ED entrance. Rita and Iain walked across the car park. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she grinned up at him. She walked straight in through the entrance and into the ED towards her office without even replying to Louise's 'good morning' from the desk.

"Alright I'm off Reets. See you later."

Rita went on her tip toes and kissed Iain. She watched him walk away. Grinning broadly, Rita went in to get changed and took her first patient.

Robyn rushed past with blood results for Dylan's patients. "What's got you looking so happy?" Se raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Rita smirked. "Had a good morning that's all."

"Uh huuh. We all saw you leaving with Iain last night. That good was it?" Smiling suggestively, Rita opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Connie.

"When you have quite finished idly gossiping, I need to see you in my office Nurse Freeman." Connie glared at Rita.


	4. Chapter 4

"I expect to be able to run an ED with dedicated and professional staff. Engaging in..." Connie chose her words carefully. "'Schoolgirl' conversations when you are supposed to be on shift is inefficient and time wasting."

Rita stood open-mouthed at the office door. She checked her watch and eyed Connie with disdain.

"I've been on shift literally 5 minutes..."

"Yes and you're already behind. That'll be all Nurse Freeman."

Biting back a sarcastic reply Rita spun around and stormed off making sure the door slammed behind her.

What the hell was Connie playing at? I mean they had never been 'friendly' as such but after the whole Alfred Maxwell incident and her coming clean over her involvement, she thought they had turned over a new leaf. At least they could tolerate each other enough to work together. Something was definitely up.

Rita found Charlie in the staffroom.

"Charlie. What is wrong with Connie these days? She just hung me out to dry in front of the whole department again and I've only been on shift 5 minutes. That's not even enough time for Lofty to annoy her!"

Charlie ran a hand over his tired face. "I don't know Rita. I really don't. I agree this behaviour is a bit sudden. But there must be a reason. You'll have to either find out what it is and sort it or prepare to weather the storm and just take it."

Rita nodded slowly. She had no intention of waiting for things to blow over. So there was only one thing for it.

"Thanks Charlie. I've got a plan."

"Oh and Rita?" She spun around. "Tread carefully. You know what she's like."

Charlie smiled back at Rita.

Rita moved on to treating her next few patients. The rowdy mass of people in reception slowly trickled down to a few stragglers to be treated in cubicles. Rita had been running around directing the nursing staff and handling cubicles all day. She was exhausted when she finally had a chance to sit down in her office.

She set about finishing some paperwork when there was a soft knock at the door. Connie walked in.

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through her hair, Rita prepared for the onslaught.

"What have I done wrong this time?"

Connie looked momentarily amused, a small smile forming on her face.

"Quite the contrary. I watched you clear the reception area and cubicles, you haven't stopped all day...Impressive work." The compliment came out stilted and sharp.

There was a pause. A grin broke out on Rita's face.

"Was that...a compliment? From Mrs Beauchamp herself? Wow I must have done something right."

The tips of Connie's ears went pink and she smirked.

"I wouldn't get to used to it." She turned to leave but stopped. Back facing Rita. Her shoulders tensed. Deciding against it, she left closing the door behind her.

Iain sauntered past Connie on his way to Rita's office. Their eyes met briefly, her steely gaze never left his.

He knocked and went in.

"Was that another 'Beauchamp bollocking'?" He asked, motioning to Connie walking away down the corridor. "If looks could kill, honestly."

Rita shook her head. "No she said I had done some good work today actually."

"Up you get 'titch'." Iain sat down in Rita's office chair. She sat back down on his lap.

"So we're still going with the 'titch' thing then are we?" She smirked.

He brushed back her fringe and cupped her face. "I think it suits you." Their lips met.

Rita pulled his hair through her fingers.

"God you in that uniform Rita...does things to me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh you like it do you...?" She asked seductively.

"Like what's underneath better..." He bit his lip. She chuckled and went in to kiss him again.

The door opened abruptly, Connie stood in the doorway.

"Rita we've got 2 incoming casualties from a house fire..." She stopped when she saw Rita was sitting on Iain's lap. Her eyes narrowed.

"I need you to join me in resus you're quite finished here..." She spun on her heel and stormed out of the room. The door slammed shut.

"She truly lives up to her nickname doesn't she? 'The Ice Queen'." He mused.

Rita stared at the door thoughtfully.

"What's that face for titch?"

She shook her head. "Just thinking... I better get to resus before she has my head."

They got up. "Can we reconvene this at a mutually suitable time?" Iain winked cheekily.

"Wouldn't you be so lucky." Rita grinned as she left the room.

Connie stood cross-armed at the doors of resus 1. Rita approached as one would a hungry wild animal.

"About time."

Rita rolled her eyes and marched past Connie. She took bloods and exposed the wounds as Connie assessed the patient.

"Third degree burns. Quite extensively. They are going to need cleaning and dressing Rita."

She nodded and went to get dressing supplies. Once the wounds were dressed, Rita allowed in the patient's relatives.

"Now the dressings may come as a bit of a shock Mr Lucas. Adam has quite extensive burns but he can make a good recovery with the correct treatment."

Rita helped Mr Lucas into a chair at his son's bedside. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Nurse. You have been very helpful."

Rita smiled and stepped back. Allowing him some space with his son.

Connie watched out of the corner of her eye while she was busy scanning the notes. Rita's gentle hands and endearing smile had captured her attention. Rita looked up, Connie cleared her throat and looked straight back down at the notes.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Connie gave Rita a small smile. "Once he's stable plastics can have a look and assess the burns. There doesn't appear to be much nerve damage so yes hopefully he'll be ok. He was lucky."

Rita sighed. They stood silently and observed.

"Makes this job worthwhile," Rita murmured. Connie nodded slowly.

A moment of silence descended between the two women. Connie felt tiredness wash over her, she was tired of the arguments, the tension. She turned to Rita.

"Rita. I'm sorry."

Confusion flashed across Rita's face, mixed with shock at the apology - not often heard from Mrs Beauchamp.

"What for?"

"For everything. My behaviour. How I have treated you. Blaming you for Grace, judging you for Mark. It was unprofessional. And...it was unfair."

Rita stood astounded. Everything had been said in hushed tones and she was acutely aware they were standing having this conversation in the middle of resus.

"Can we talk about this? Your office?"

Connie nodded slowly. They left their patient in the care of the resus nurse and retraced their steps back to Connie's office. Once the door was shut, Connie slumped on to the sofa. Rita had never seen her conduct herself with anything but imperial grace and elegance. Swallowing anxiously, Rita realised she looked broken. Defeated.

"Connie I..."

Connie put her hand up to stop Rita and patted the sofa next to her. Standing awkwardly, Rita thought about the offer and slid onto the sofa next to Connie. She was careful to maintain some distance between them. There was a long pause.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Rita began. "What I did nearly cost you your career, your reputation. I was blind and stupid. I am truly sorry."

Connie smiled back weakly. "To be honest, I think I needed a reality check. I needed to take a step back and re-evaluate things. Everything that happened with Grace was my own doing. We've both made mistakes Rita."

Rita cleared her throat. "I haven't had a chance to say this before...maybe I should have. Connie, you are an excellent Clinical Lead. You have led this department through crisis and always come out of it stronger at the other side. The team, we are better off with you not against you...I am better of with you."

Connie felt her face go red, she glowed with admiration. Reaching out she placed an arm over Rita's shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. Slightly taken aback, Rita stiffened but relaxed into her embrace.

"That needed to come out," she murmured.

"It certainly did."


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts flashed through Rita's mind like wildfire. Relief that they had put their feelings out before them, guilt at how defeated and powerless Connie felt by what she had done, and something else growing - something that felt like attraction. She was after all sat in Connie Beauchamp's office with Connie's arms wrapped around her. She momentarily ran her hand through the short hairs at the nape of Rita's neck. Rita stopped breathing. A moment passed.

Connie sat back suddenly and stood up.

"We should get back to work before reception gets backed up."

In an instant she had switched from Connie to Mrs Beauchamp.

Rita felt her heart sink slightly in disappointment.

"Yes of course."

With Connie's focus on her computer screen, Rita left the room silently.

Rita treated patients until her shift was over, spending extra time with an elderly patient. All the while the events in Connie's office replayed in her head, she couldn't shake away the image of Connie curled up on the sofa utterly defeated. She felt a longing to right her past mistakes. She was the reason Connie felt like this.

6pm came around, Rita was getting changed in the locker room when Iain appeared behind her. He locked his arms around her bare torso and planted a kiss on her neck. Rita's thoughts flashed back momentarily to the moment in Connie's office, Connie's hand on the back of her neck...she pushed the memory away.

"Shifts finally finished. Been wanting to see you all day," he whispered.

She smiled and turned to face him. She glanced at him but avoided eye contact.

"Pub?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He winked cheekily.

After she had changed they walked arm-in-arm to the pub.

They were walking through the car park when Rita spotted Connie making her way to her car. Their eyes met. Rita let her arm drop out of Iain's grasp masking it by pushing her fringe out of her eyes. Connie paused before unlocking her car and getting in.

Sitting in the car, Connie watched them walk away. Sighing, she looked at herself in the front mirror. Okay, maybe she was jealous after all. She saw Rita look back over her shoulder as they headed for the pub.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie was sitting in the drivers seat of her car. The car had been parked outside her house for over 15 minutes. A few droplets of rain traced their way down the front windscreen, she followed their descent carefully. Catching sight of her own frowning expression in the side mirror, Connie sighed letting her head fall back against the headrest. She didn't know how she felt, and if she didn't know how could anyone else be expected to understand?

Seeing Iain and Rita together made her stomach sink, that much was clear. Jealousy was not a feeling Connie Beauchamp was familiar with, often getting what she wanted, and to be honest it scared her a little. Rita had her feeling unsteady and unsure. The moment they had shared in her office that afternoon set a spark of hope flying in her chest. Closing her eyes, the look on Rita's face as she left the car park not more than half an hour ago came back vividly. The expression etched into Rita's angled features was quite unmistakeable, it was longing.

Surely Rita couldn't feel the same. Her and Iain were happy, they were good together Connie's inner logic protested. But that look. That look changed everything in an instant. Connie couldn't forget it. Even later that evening sitting on her front room sofa nursing a cup of now nearly cold tea - she couldn't forget it.

She flicked through the TV channels impatiently before switching the TV off and getting up. Deciding to call it a night, she knew that thoughts of Rita would only persist throughout.

Rita had made her excuses and left early, but Iain had insisted on walking her home.

"What's up titch? You're being really quiet."

"Nothing," she mumbled as they walked side by side.

"If you're still thinking about Mrs Beauchamp then don't. That woman takes pleasure out of punishing people. Probably some weird fetish or something..." He smirked. "She's a ball-breaker, it puts people off. Don't let her get to you."

'Bit late for that...' Rita's conscience provided but she suppressed the thought. She kept her gaze firmly on the pavement in front of her.

They stopped outside Rita's front door.

"So shall we continue where we left off earlier Nurse Freeman?" Iain grinned cheekily.

"I've got an early shift tomorrow so um...I could do with an early night," Rita lied. She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

Iain's face dropped in disappointment. "Oh...okay. I'll um see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. I may even be persuaded to make it up to you in my office in my break if you play your cards right." Rita suggested seductively.

The cheeky grin returned. "I'll hold you to that."

Leaning down, he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"See you around titch." He winked as he walked away down the darkened street.

Rita let out the breath she was holding. Unlocking the door, she kicked off her shoes in the front hall and headed straight for the fridge and the bottle of wine she had left.

Half and hour later, Rita drained the last of her third glass. Pictures flicked past on the TV in an incessant blur but she wasn't concentrating. Her thoughts were focused entirely on one person - Connie Beauchamp. Surely if anything happened between them it would only have disastrous results, Connie was her boss after all and the job came first. That's if Connie even felt or reciprocated any of what she was feeling now - attraction, desire, and a need to explore whatever 'this' was. She knew one thing was certain, she couldn't let this lie. And Iain still remained an issue. She liked him and couldn't help feeling guilty like she was leading him on. He was charming and caring but there was no excitement, no thrill or adventure that she craved. Their relationship was comfortable, convenient, not risky. There is something about wanting the one thing you cannot have, Rita mused, your desire for it only becomes stronger.

She reached out to fill her glass again but to her dismay the bottle of wine was empty. Switching off the living room lights, Rita climbed the stairs to her bedroom steadily.


	7. Chapter 7

That morning, Rita woke up before her alarm - a rare occurrence. Her mind whirred as she sat up in bed. She had to do something about Connie, but what?

Grabbing her dressing gown, she padded down the stairs and flicked on the kettle putting two slices of bread in the toaster. As far as Connie was concerned, her and Iain were an item. If she could get Connie to come to her instead of the other way around, appeal to her sense of jealousy, then maybe this could work.

'Playing with fire here Freeman' her conscience warned.

She got dressed and ate the toast on the way out of the door. Being early could only help - good impressions and all that. Rounding the corner into the ED car park, Rita noticed Connie's car was already parked in its usual spot. The door opened abruptly and Connie herself got out. Rita, unprepared for the confrontation, stopped in her tracks like a rabbit in headlights. Catching sight of her, Connie smirked.

She gestured to Rita's top, she had toast crumbs all down her front.

"You appear to have half your breakfast down your front," Connie stated matter-of-factly. She internally berated herself, she hadn't meant for her tone to sound so patronising.

Rita couldn't talk through her mouthful of toast so opted for a nod and brushed off the crumbs. Connie fell into step with her as they went towards the entrance.

"No Iain this morning then?"

Rita's eyes narrowed in response to Connie's sarcastic tone. Two could play at that game.

"No I opted for an early night last night. Had an early shift and he's just so...energetic. Keeps going for ages, tires me right out."

Connie blushed in embarrassment, the tips of her ears going pink. Rita grinned devilishly.

They parted at reception. Rita went towards the locker room to change and Connie towards her office.

Rita didn't stop grinning until she was changed and organising the Nurse's station.

"What's that smile for? Just happy to see me?" Cal slid along the desk until he was facing Rita.

"Don't flatter yourself." Rita smirked.

Connie opened her office door sharply and marched towards Rita with a handful of files. She dropped them inelegantly in front of Rita.

"These four patients are about to go into breach time. Sort it out." Spinning around and shooting Cal an unimpressed look, she marched off towards cubicles.

"Pleases and thank you's really elude that woman don't they" Rita muttered.

"Well I think it's hot" Cal offered admiring Connie's figure as she walked away.

"That says a lot." Rita shook her head and walked off towards cubicles to deal with the patients.

Taking bloods from Dylan's patient in cubicle 3, Rita felt eyes boring into the back of her. Trying harder to concentrate, she noticed the tell tale pair of red-bottomed heels at the bedside. Connie placed a hand on the small of Rita's back as she shuffled past through the small gap between Rita and the wall. Rita's breath hitched and she nearly dropped the syringe of blood she had just collected. Connie shone a torch in the patient's eyes and studied the notes. Frowning, Rita moved out of the space. She looked Connie up and down but she had her full concentration trained on the patient notes. Rita took a moment to appreciate how good she looked in that grey skirt and blouse before returning to the desk. As soon as her back was turned, Connie's gaze snapped straight back up to Rita. She imagined kissing that jaw, running her hand up her neck and into that hair...

"Last time I checked this was my patient." Dylan's voice cut through the air, bringing her sharply back down to Earth. He stood with his hands on his hips impatiently. Connie shook her head slightly and put the notes back at the end of the bed, her gaze flicking between him and Rita.

"Just keeping a check on the work of my doctors, keep it up."

Connie walked away before he could protest. In truth there was no reason for her to check on Dylan's work, despite his consistent negative attitude she trusted his judgement completely as a doctor, it was the nurse assigned to the case that had captured her attention.

"Nurse Freeman a word please in my office."

Rita rolled her eyes and sighed audibly. She traipsed behind Connie to her office.

"Shut the door."

"It has been brought to my attention that the store cupboard is in dire need of resorting. We cannot continue to operate when agency staff can't locate any of the equipment they need. It makes for poor quality patient care."

"That's if agency nurses have any brain cells in the first place..." Rita muttered.

Connie ignored her comment.

"I am leaving this job in your capable hands."

"You want me to do it?" Rita crossed her arms defiantly. "Why do I get lumbered with the shit jobs?"

Connie raised an eyebrow in response to Rita's language. "If you want a job done, do it properly."

Rita started at Connie incredulously but she didn't falter.

"Unbelievable." Rita shook her head and left the room heading straight for the store cupboard.

Unlocking the door, she groped around on the wall for the light switch. The room was illuminated. Connie was right. It was a mess.

"Swear to god dusting shelves is not in my job description," Rita grumbled to herself as she began to stack boxes of gloves and fresh syringes on the correct shelves.

"Rita what are you doing?"

Robyn was stood in the doorway.

"Beauchamp's got me stacking shelves as some kind of twisted punishment for god knows what."

"Oh these bloods are due to the lab." Robyn rushed off.

Rita carried on stacking, hoping to get the job done as quickly as possible so she could return to treating patients, the job she was actually paid to do. She was interrupted by sniggering from the doorway.

"Wow is that what Nurse's are paid for nowadays?"

Rita didn't even look round. "Shove off Cal. Don't you have patients to treat?"

"Why, may I ask, are you stacking shelves?" He asked between chuckles.

"Because 'her Majesty' has decided she gets kicks from giving out punishments now. Like she's running a bloody prison camp or something. I swear to god when I'm done here I'll give her a piece of my mind..."

"Will you now?"

Connie appeared suddenly in the doorway. Her arms were crossed, an smirk on her face. Cal quickly made himself scarce. Rita narrowed her eyes in Connie's direction, she turned around and continued to stack not giving Connie the satisfaction of a response.

Connie's shadow didn't leave the doorway.

"What are you still doing here? Isn't the thought of me actually stacking shelves enough for you?"

Connie's gaze dropped to the floor, her smirk growing.

"Just admiring the view."

Rita wheeled around, not expecting that response. But Connie was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Iain and Dixie burst through the doors of the ED with a patient in tow. As Iain wheeled trolley into resus, Dixie was attempting - not very successfully - to stem an arterial bleed. Connie met them at the doors.

"What have we got Dixie?"

"This is Michele Adams, 46, she's been attacked outside a shop on the high street. Deep laceration to the abdomen and neck which has resulted in a heavy arterial bleed. Attackers yet unknown, police were on scene and they are on their way."

"Alright on 3. 1, 2, 3."

Mrs Adams was shifted from the trolley to the bed. A slick trail of deep red blood followed her. Connie set about immediately giving out instructions.

Iain winked at Rita on the way out.

"Good luck titch!"

She blushed and grinned slightly. Connie rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner as she observed them.

Rita appeared at the bedside rather awkwardly.

"Okay Rita we need to stem that bleed urgently. Can you book an emergency CT so we can assess the extent of the internal damage?"

"Sure." Rita went to use the resus phone.

Connie put on an apron and gloves, she quickly assessed the wound. Rita was by the bedside again.

"Okay Mrs Adams. You're in Holby City hospital. We've got out best doctors looking after you." Rita reassured the patient. Connie smirked slightly at the compliment.

"Right I'm going to need you to assist Rita. I need to pack it, then clean and suture it before we can get her off to the scanner."

Connie removed the temporary ambulance bandages and the wound immediately began to spurt blood.

"Packs and a suture kit."

Rita put the equipment in her outstretched hand.

Connie packed the wound.

"Apply pressure there Rita." Rita did obediently.

Connie cleaned the wound as best she could when the patient had started to clot, she then sutured expertly. Her stitches were clean, neat and perfectly in line.

Eventually Connie moved back and admired her handiwork. They were both covered in blood but the bleed had been stemmed and the patient was stable enough for the scan.

Rita grinned at Connie. "That was amazing."

Removing her apron and gloves, Connie let a small smile appear on her face.

"Thank you...'titch'."

Rita went bright red. Connie chuckled.

Charlie entered resus to find both women giggling together. He raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Well it's better than you being at each other's throats."

Connie made her way back to her office. Rita's laughter echoed in her head.

She switched on her laptop and tried to answer some emails, but her concentration kept wandering.

Rita walked past Connie's office, slowly she backed up and stood by the door again. The door handle gleamed a temptingly bright silver under the harsh hospital lights. A brief moment of indecision gripped her. Shaking her head, Rita carried on walking.

In her office, Rita swirled a pen around her finger on the desk. Iain appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry I couldn't come and see you earlier, got caught up with patients. Its been a mad rush all morning. What's up titch?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I've um actually got to rush off, Connie's roped me into sorting the store cupboard. She seems intent on making my life hell at the moment."

"Sorting the store cupboard? But you're a nurse! Staff Nurse Manager in fact."

Rita held her hands up in surrender.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Oh and the 'titch' thing. Maybe just 'Rita' from now on yeah?"

She walked out of the door straight past a confused looking Iain and off in the direction of the store cupboard.

Reaching for the door handle, she slipped inside and locked herself in. Rita breathed out and let her shoulders drop, head resting on the door.

This is ridiculous. Now she was running away and hiding from the world in store cupboards?

'Rita you need to calm down'.

Her breathing slowly evened out. She felt guilty, Iain had done nothing wrong. Rita felt a sudden desire to be straight with him, he deserved her honesty at the very least. With her back against the locked door, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. The silence closed in, she concentrated on her breathing. A gentle but firm knock shattered the peaceful atmosphere, Rita tensed up instantly. Getting up, she unlocked the door and busied herself pretending to collect some more latex gloves from a new box on one of the high shelves. Without turning round, she heard the door open briefly and close again. She felt the familiar knot of panic rising in her chest. It was Connie.

"Rita. I thought you had finished organising these shelves." Connie's imperial tone made Rita's skin tingle.

"Yes I have. I'm just getting some new stock for the trolley."

Connie cleared her throat. "Rita..."

Rita turned to face Connie slowly. Her tone was different - genuine. It was the first time she had used her name in a tone uncoloured by anger or spite, as an equal. That tone changed everything.

"Can I ask you something...personal?"

"Go on..."

"Do you love him?"

It took Rita a second to ascertain who she was referring to. She looked down in shame.

"No." Her voice was quiet.

Connie took a step closer.

"You can tell me to back off if I've got it wrong but...do you feel this?" She motioned between them.

Rita met Connie's gaze. She nodded slowly.

Connie closed the gap between them, her mouth on Rita's. Connie ran a hand through Rita's hair and along her neck. They stopped eventually to take in air.

"That was...overdue." Connie admitted. A wide grin spread across Rita's face.

"Come back to mine tonight? We can do 'this' properly." She traced the line of Connie's jaw with her thumb.

Connie nodded eagerly but a frown quickly changed her features. "What about Iain?"

"I'll sort it." Rita assured her.

"Text me the address. I better get out of here before someone starts wondering why the Clinical Lead has disappeared into the stock cupboard for a lengthy period of time."

Connie kissed Rita once more before unlocking the door and strutting off down the corridor heels clicking. Rita stood stock still for what felt like an age. Had that really just happened? Adrenaline pumped through her veins. One thing was certain, she had never felt more alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Connie placed her hands either side of the sink and let her head drop. Closing her eyes, she could hear her own rapid heart beat. She removed the stethoscope from around her neck. Her usually impeccably steady hands were shaking slightly. A small smirk graced her lips. Adrenaline, she mused, her bodies fight or flight response. However fear was not the stimulus she was reaction to, it was thrill.

What she had just done was a risk. Rita was a risk. But that only added to the desire to have her.

Connie straightened up and took in her reflection. Her cheeks were more flushed than she would have liked. Pushing her hair back behind her ear, memories of Rita with her hands tangled in it came flooding back.

'Concentrate Connie. You're at work.'

She watched as her features morphed from Connie into Mrs Beauchamp, the Clinical Lead. Her eyes became steely and unforgiving, jaw set. Satisfied, she headed back to her office.

Lofty stumbled into her path on the way. He had run straight into the laundry basket, in an attempt to avoid her, which was now on its side with dirty sheets and scrubs spilling out all over the floor. He instantly recognised his mistake had been witnessed and shrunk under her piercing gaze.

"Nurse Chiltern were you born with a sense of balance?" Venom laced her voice.

"I'm sorry Mrs Beauchamp."

"So you should be. Get this cleaned up."

Connie took one last look at the mess before sauntering off. Lofty gulped, relief washing over him. That could have been a lot worse. Maybe Beauchamp wasn't born in a bad mood after all.

Iain retraced his steps back to the ambulance depot glumly. His hands were buried in his pockets, head down.

"About time. I was wondering where you'd got to..." Dixie stood in the kitchen, two mugs of tea on the counter.

"Yeah sorry Dix. Got caught up talking to Max," he lied.

"Can I get you a brew? Your first one's cold." Dixie pointed at the second mug she had made.

"Yeah that'd be nice, thanks mate."

He sat on a stool at the counter and swirled a pattern into the work surface.

Dixie frowned. Soon she was at his side with the second cup.

"Do you want to tell me whats wrong or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

The cheeky smile returned for a second before vanishing almost instantly.

"No I'm alright really mate." He swatted her hand away winking at her. "Now let me enjoy my tea in peace."

Rita was on the phone to the elderly care unit when Connie appeared at the Nurse's station.

"Yes I need a bed for Mr Alan Ward. I've sent his notes through."

Their eyes met, Connie allowed a small smile on to her face.

Rita kept talking to the irritated sounding nurse on the other end of the phone.

"Yes I am aware you are very busy as we are more often than not, this being an Emergency Department and all."

Overhearing the conversation, Connie grinned at the sarcasm in Rita's voice. She lent against the other side of the desk from Rita pretending to read through some patient notes. Her gaze met Rita's again. There was a pause. The nurse on the end of the phone sounded more frantic.

"Sorry yes." Rita snapped back to reality and averted her gaze. "It's Staff Nurse Freeman from the ED. Yes the patient is 96 and is very frail, he needs that bed."

Connie bit her lower lip flicking her gaze to Rita again. Once again Rita was transfixed.

"Sorry yes. We're very busy down here. I keep getting...distracted."

Connie raised an eyebrow and put on her best innocent face in response.

"Well tell the nurse on Keller that our patient has the more urgent need. I don't care. Bump him."

The nurse on the other end of the line surrendered.

"Thank you. I'll get a porter to take him up straight away."

Rita put the phone down. She lent down and scanned a file as if she were reading it. Without looking up, she smirked.

"Do you have any idea how distracting that is?"

Connie kept her gaze on the notes in front of her.

"What is?" She bit her lip again thoughtfully.

"That. You're doing it right now."

Connie grinned.

"Well I can't concentrate sitting in my office seeing you out here so I figured why should you get any work done if I can't."

Rita turned away from Connie and whispered over her shoulder, eyes still trained on the file in front of her.

"Condoning bad behaviour Mrs Beauchamp? Surely not."

Connie closed her file and walked around the desk towards resus, as she passed Rita she whispered "Don't make me have to discipline you Nurse Freeman."

A small involuntary laugh escaped her mouth. She kept looking at the file until Connie had gone a flush of embarrassment spreading across her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, you are nowhere near as cute as you think you are."

Rita folded her arms across her chest defiantly raising her eyebrows.

Jacob Masters stood in the doorway of her office. He took a step towards her desk and perched on the end. He noticed the twinkle in her eye.

Jacob lent further over the desk towards Rita, closing the gap between them.

"So Rita Freeman, why is your Clinical Lead telling me about your vacant position for a Band 6 nurse?"

Rita's expression hardened.

"She had no right to even mention that."

Jacob smirked. "From what I've seen today, I think you need me."

Rita frowned as he moved closer still.

"C'mon. Working for a sexy Margaret Thatcher."

A wide grin spread across her face knowingly.

"I could be the eyes in the back of your head."

"If you were to hire a nurse of your choice and Connie disapproved, she'd always have a grudge...Instead she hires a nurse of her choice and she'd always feel like she's got one over on you. Like she's in control."

This time Rita moved in. It was obvious this thought had crossed her mind. She looked warily at Jacob, she was of course more than tempted to employ an ally in the department against Connie's imperial behaviour but, still not knowing where she stood with Connie over the 'store cupboard incident', she didn't want to rock the boat in case it came back to bite her.

"Rita. I'm a nurse, it's in my DNA."

Jacob turned in the direction of the office window, Connie stood outside in the reception area patient notes in hand. He grinned cheekily as he turned back to face Rita.

"Smile at the Boss Lady."

She chuckled out loud. He could see the hard sell had worked, he had her sold.

"Nurses stick together."

There was a pause. Rita ran her eye over Jacob again. She chose her words carefully.

"Well...you would still have to apply through the ordinary means. Interviews start next week."

Jacob grunted disapprovingly.

"I think we both know how that's going to go..."

Rita rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Unbelievable." She watched him wink at her before leaving the office.

Nurse Masters strolled into work on Monday morning. They didn't have to interview, nor did they advertise the position externally. Enthusiastic backing from Connie had seen only a short meeting between Rita, as Staff Nurse Manager, and Mr Hanssen to agree to the arrangement.

Jacob spotted Rita making her way across the car park.

"Morning Boss." He mock saluted as he met her gaze.

Rita rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Morning Nurse Masters."

The two nurses walked through the entrance and past the reception desk together.

Before entering the locker room, Rita turned to Jacob pointing a finger.

"Now be warned I run a very tight ship here. No funny business. Your challenge today is to impress me."

Jacob grinned revealing a row of bright white teeth.

"Yep. Best behaviour I promise." He held up his hands. "Eyes in the back of your head, remember?"

Rita smiled wickedly.

Once they were changed, Rita started helping Dylan with his first patient when Connie appeared at the Nurse's station. She shot a disapproving look at Rita before sauntering off to resus. Rita frowned, confused. So that's how they were playing it after the 'store cupboard' incident then. She sighed, in all honesty she was hoping for some more 'excitement' but she wasn't willing to be messed around by Connie and her whims. The rumours of Connie's conquests on Darwin had certainly reached downstairs.

Jacob appeared by her side and acknowledged her look.

"What's up with 'old Maggie' today then?"

Rita laughed out loud. She bit her lip and slapped Jacob on the arm as Connie appeared again at the desk. She looked up in their direction raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing sorry." Rita waved her attention away, trying to hold back a smirk.

Once Connie was out of earshot, Jacob grinned down at Rita.

"We've only just started the shift, don't irritate her for everyone's sake. No one pisses off 'Her Majesty' and gets away with their head still attached." She whispered.

"Hmm. Apart from you that is." He winked and moved away to help Cal with an incoming patient. Seeing Jacob approaching, Cal sighed audibly and shook his head.

In the break room, Rita made a cup of coffee for herself. She heard Lofty and Robin deep in conversation before they came in. Lofty grinned as he approached her.

"This new nurse you've hired is great Rita. He's really keeping the junior doctor's in check. He even offered to explain to Cal how to intubate in resus, you should have seen his face!"

Rita smiled. "Yeah he is good."

Jacob entered the staffroom.

"Afternoon everybody." He made his presence known as he sauntered in and took a seat at the bar next to Rita.

He winked at Robyn who blushed profusely.

Lofty went to look for his phone, which he had lost again, as Robyn made herself a cup of tea.

Jacob turned to Rita.

"So are you going to tell me about..." He was cut short by Connie opening the door abruptly. Robyn jumped and dropped her spoon.

"Ah Nurse Masters. Good first day? I've got a special case coming in and I would like your assistance in resus if you would be so kind."

Jacob got up from his seat.

"You can have my assistance any time you like Mrs B."

Connie smirked slightly, she nodded and left the room. She hadn't looked Rita in the eye once. Rita observed Jacob as he scanned Connie's body before she left.

"Easy tiger she only asked for your help in resus. It wasn't an invitation to jump into bed with her."

He lent down on the desk.

"Jealous?"

Rita pursed her lips but didn't meet his gaze.

The end of the shift came around pretty quickly and most of the ED staff made their way to the pub. Jacob took a seat next to Rita at the bar.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Beauchamp or am I going to have to force it outta you?"

Rita rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try."

He grinned. "See that's why I like you Rita. You're a fighter just like me."

She smiled back.

"And us fighters have got to stick together. So tell me what's up?"

Rita sighed. She observed Jacob. She hadn't liked him at all when he had barged into the ED for the first time. His ego could alienate the best of people, but, they had formed an unlikely alliance and friendship. He was an excellent nurse. He was on her side. She trusted him.

"She's a controlling, manipulative, self-absorbed, bloody gorgeous woman." Rita's shoulders relaxed, it felt as though a weight had been lifted.

Jacob sat back, impressed.

"Knew it. You should see the way she looks at you." Rita raised an eyebrow. "Like you're a three course meal and she hasn't eaten in a week."

Rita nearly choked on her gin and tonic as she laughed into her glass.

"So how far's it gone then?"

Rita was taken aback. "You're very upfront aren't you?"

"No messing around that's me." Jacob raised his hands.

"There was an 'incident' in the store cupboard."

"Uh huuh. Been there doll." He winked, Rita eyed him disapprovingly.

"But I'm not going to be some chess piece to be subjected to her twisted mind games. I'm not in this for a cheap thrill."

Rita downed the last of her glass and ordered another along with a pint for Jacob.

He punched her arm.

"You know what I think."

Rita answered without even looking up.

"What do you think? That you're god's gift to all women?" she said sarcastically.

"Well that too, but I think Connie deserves to be subjected to some mind games of our own. It's not fair game to let her have all the fun."

Rita looked down at her glass.

"C'mon Rita. Remember I'm on your side." He nudged her endearingly. She nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been over two weeks since Jacob Masters had become a permanent addition to Holby ED's Nursing team. He continued to show off excellent nursing skills and instincts, flirt shamelessly with Connie and rub Cal thoroughly up the wrong way. His friendship with Rita had strengthened considerably, they found they had a lot in common despite being outwardly completely different. Connie, continuing to ignore Rita as a matter of course, was becoming suspicious of this newfound friendship. The jealousy was beginning to show again.

"You can't say that about people!" Rita wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She was sitting on the staffroom sofa mug of tea in hand next to Jacob.

"Honestly it was so bad he basically limped to the cubicle. Ethan went white as a sheet when he saw it."

Rita chuckled again.

"Poor man. He was probably in pain."

Jacob grinned broadly. "I asked him how the injury was sustained and he said they were 'surprised' and she bit down by accident."

Rita burst out laughing again.

"I'm talking proper bite marks."

"Stop...it...too much." Rita gasped between laughs.

Connie swept into the staffroom. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Rita curled up on the sofa next to Jacob.

"There is vomit on the floor in resus. Get one of your nurses to clean it up, or god forbid actually get some work done yourself instead of sitting around gossiping all day." Connie spat at Rita. She slammed the door behind her.

"Wow 'Maggie's' gone off on one big time."

Rita grinned at his use of her new nickname.

"I honestly have no idea what's got into her. One minute it's all 'lets go and make-out in the store cupboard like teenagers' and now we're reduced to venomous exchanges only when absolutely necessary."

Jacob frowned. Then his eyebrows raised in realisation.

"I bet I know what it is. She's conflicted. Can't face her feelings so she's pushing you away."

Rita snorted. "Not bloody likely. I don't think her emotional range stretches past pissed off at the moment. But thanks for trying to make me feel better mate." She winked at him.

"Anyway I better go before she has my head on the chopping block."

The two left the staffroom and got back to work.

Connie watched as Rita and Jacob left the staffroom whispering to each other, giggling at her expense probably. She noticed how Rita let him put his muscled arm around her shoulder lightly. There was no animosity there, despite the fashion in which Jacob had arrived over two weeks ago. Their proximity set off the churns of jealousy in her stomach, just like before. She wanted to own Rita. To dominate her in every way. At work, in private... Connie shook away those thoughts.

'Focus Constance'. She heard her Dad's voice sounding in her head. She closed the door of her office and tried to focus on some paperwork Hanssen would be expecting by the end of the shift.

In resus, Rita tip-toed around Lofty as he cleaned up the sick. She shrugged when met with his pleading eyes.

"Sorry mate. Part of the job."

Jacob looked over from his patient.

"Rita have you got more packs over there, stocks running low on this trolley."

"Sure."

Rita collected a few and, checking the coast was clear, threw them one by one to Jacob across resus. He grinned.

"Bet you can't catch this!" She threw one high. He caught it effortlessly.

"Go long Reets!" He threw one back so hard Rita had to duck as it hit the wall behind her. Jacob laughed out loud.

"Sorry."

She chuckled. Lofty joined in once he'd cleaned up. Jacob stacked them into the trolley neatly.

"Nothing like a bit of excitement to liven up the day." Jacob winked at Rita. She pursed her lips playfully knowing he was referring to her and Connie's little 'incident'. Lofty smiled on oblivious.

"We're bloody lucky Connie didn't see that. We'd be skinned alive..." The words caught in her throat as Rita saw Connie standing silently at the door. Lofty tripped over the mop and bucket as he scrambled out of the room.

"Dylan's patient...need to get back...blood results," he stammered and left quickly.

Connie's eyes narrowed as she observed Rita and Jacob. They both stood defiant, arms folded across their bodies. A mirror image of each other.

"My office...now." Her voice had an authority in it that made Rita shiver.

She made eye contact with Jacob as they followed Connie out. Wordlessly, Connie left the door open for them to enter. It clicked shut behind them.

Rita prepared herself for the all too familiar onslaught of Connie's bad mood. Feeling like a naughty schoolgirl in front of the headmistress, she looked at the floor.

"As Clinical Lead, I aim to provide a professional and efficient service to our patients and a good work atmosphere. What I just witnessed in resus was nothing short of playground behaviour and I will not stand for it."

Jacob stepped forward and cut her off.

"It was me. I started it."

Connie raised an eyebrow and observed Rita as she tried to hide her surprise.

Rita opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Jacob continued.

"My conduct was unprofessional and unruly. Punish me if you want to." He took a step forward and lent against the desk scanning the length of Connie's body. "You can punish me anyway if you like."

Connie turned a deep shade of red, the anger melting from her face. Rita watched the exchange silently.

"Know this Nurse Masters. I don't tolerate childishness on my ward."

He looked into her eyes again.

"Hmm yes Ma'am." He smirked.

Connie suppressed a smile and motioned for them to leave. Rita closed the door behind them. She turned to Jacob with a disapproving look on her face.

"You didn't have to do that. I can fight my own battles Jacob. Connie doesn't intimidate me no matter how hard she tries."

Jacob smiled as the walked back to resus together.

"Relax Rita. I know you can handle her. Besides I wanted to have a little fun with it. You deserve a little slack having been subjected to that for god knows how long. Nurses stick together remember?"

Rita huffed. "Do you get away with everything by flirting your way out of it?"

She laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen her blush like that before."

The trademark cheeky grin returned to his face as he looked down at her.

"Oh I think you have Rita."


	12. Chapter 12

Iain saw Rita across the reception desk in the ED. She caught sight of him as he wheeled yet another patient into resus. His expression made her stomach sink, it wasn't anger or even jealousy but disappointment. Rita ran a hand through her hair. She hadn't sorted out the situation, in fact she hadn't even attempted to. Since Jacob arrived and Connie had descended into one of her worst moods in history, Rita had been run off her feet. But that was no excuse. Usually upfront about these things, she felt guilty for leaving him hanging. He was a decent guy and he deserved a decent explanation.

She moved towards the resus doors as they opened. Iain and Dixie sauntered out back to the ambulance.

"Iain?"

He turned to face her, there was not a hint of surprise in his face.

"Can I have a word?"

Rita half expected him to blank her and walk away, just to ignore her like nothing had ever happened. And to be honest, she wouldn't have blamed him. His resolve faltered.

"Fine but make it quick, places to be and all that." He tried his best to look irritated.

She smiled weakly and followed him out to the ambulance.

Dixie raised an eyebrow at her and got into the cab. She gave Rita what could only be described as a motherly stare.

Rita scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Okay. I've been waiting to do this for too long. I'm sorry for just leaving you hanging like that. You're a good bloke, you deserve better."

Iain cut her off with a pained expression.

"I just wanna know what I did wrong Rita? You were happy enough that night..." She blushed, embarrassed. "So why go off with me in the morning?"

"Trust me when I say it isn't anything to do with 'that night' or...how much I enjoyed it. I had a great time. But I've had Connie on my back 24/7 and it got too complicated too quickly."

She paused. He looked defiant but couldn't keep it up. Faltering, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look can we just be mates again? Like before? I'll see you in the pub tonight? I'll get the drinks in."

Iain tried to suppress a smile that crept onto his face.

"Alright fine. But don't think I've forgiven you completely Missy!"

He pulled her into a tight hug. Dixie appeared at the ambulance doors.

"Alright you two, not in the back of the ambo, I've just tidied up." She winked at Rita's disapproving look.

Rita grinned and walked back into the ED feeling lighter.

Jacob appeared at her side when she reached cubicles. His gleaming white teeth showing as he grinned down at her.

"What have you done?"

Rita pointed a finger at him.

"I know that face. What are you up to this time?"

Jacob chuckled and faked innocence, his grin only widening.

"I haven't done anything boss. Honestly." He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I have, however, got an idea."

He scanned the area, checking the coast was clear. Rita's eyes narrowed.

"The Connie situation. You're not gonna back down right?" They communicated in hushed tones.

Rita crossed her arms. "She wishes."

Jacob chuckled. "So...we have to play her at her own game right?"

"Right..."

"Flirt with her. Make yourself irresistible. She already can't take her eyes off you when you're not looking."

Rita smirked slightly.

"Tempt the beast Rita. She won't be able to keep herself off you."

"Aren't friends meant to warn each other off taking risks?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's life without a little risk? C'mon it's not like you can't handle it..." He winked suggestively at her.

Appealing to her sense of thrill, Jacob knew he had her persuaded. After a brief moment if indecision, her eyes lit up defiantly.

"Challenge accepted," she whispered before walking away quickly.

'Okay Freeman. Focus. Old school tactics. Two can play at this game.'

Rita walked over to the Nurse's station. She spotted Connie coming out of her office.

Lofty wheeled a trolley past her, he smiled in her direction. As he did, the trolley went straight into the side of the desk, several bedsheets falling off onto the floor.

"Sorry Rita. Clumsy," he muttered.

She just smiled.

"Don't worry. It happens. Let me help you."

Bending over at the waist, Rita scooped up the bedsheets and returned them to the trolley. Once she had straightened up, Rita made a show of tucking her loose fringe back behind her ear biting her lip. Lofty wheeled the trolley away. Turning her back on Connie, Rita glanced over her shoulder to see her slightly flushed expression. The tips of her ears were pink. Dead giveaway, she mused. Battle had commenced.

The next day, the shift started quietly. Rounding the corner into the ED carpark, Rita squinted as the sun shone brightly into her eyes. Putting up her hand to shield herself from the light, she saw Jacob marching up to her. His stride long and athletic, a familiar grin on his face. He stopped and looked her up and down.

"Oh you are bad. Wicked even."

A wide smile spread across Rita's face.

"I don't know what you mean," she teased.

Of course, she knew exactly what he meant. Her choice of attire today was completely deliberate. But of course Connie didn't need to know that. She had chosen tight black jeans and quite a low cut vest top that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Jacob shook his head. "It's too bad you're already got your eye on Connie. I'd take you here and now Reets."

She smirked and pointed a warning finger at him.

"Oi I'm still your boss remember!"

Jacob winked. "Makes it more of a turn on."

Rita laughed but couldn't disagree.

The walked over the ED threshold.

"Showtime." Jacob muttered.

Rita walked slowly and deliberately towards Louise at the desk, keeping an eye out for Connie.

"Busy today Louise?"

"Actually quite a quiet one so far. The big RTC was redirected to St James's."

Connie rounded the corner as Rita collected patient notes from Louise. Rita took her chance. A folder fluttered to the floor.

"Damn." Rita exclaimed. She bent over and swept it up lingering for a moment longer than was necessary. Sauntering past Connie, she allowed a small smirk to appear on her face.

"Morning Mrs Beauchamp." And Rita was gone.

Connie stood stock still. What was Rita playing at? Was she trying to drive her mad? She knew her expression had given her away. But that vest top was... Before her brain could process anything, Connie found her legs marching back toward the locker room, following Rita. She burst in just as Rita had taken her jacket off.

"Nurse Freeman...I...we're." Connie faltered. Her words got stuck. Connie Beauchamp was never lost for words. It took a few seconds for her to compose herself.

"We're very busy. Can you hurry up and get changed...quickly."

Rita nodded, the smirk still on her face.

Connie didn't move.

"Okay..." Rita motioned at the door. "I'm going to get changed quickly...unless you want to stay?"

Rita allowed a hint of amusement to creep into her voice.

Connie realised Rita was waiting for her to leave.

"Yes...no. I'm leaving." Connie went a deep shade of red, she paused a moment longer, her eyes falling to Rita's body before leaving. The door clicked shit behind her. Rita shook her head in amusement.


	13. Chapter 13

Rita tried to concentrate on the computer screen in front of her. She could see Connie watching her out of the corner of her eye. It was vey disconcerting. Keeping her eyes trained on the screen, she watched Connie pace up and down in front of her office door glancing strategically in her direction through the open blinds.

'Giving away your indecision. Tut tut Beauchamp. Revealing your hand.' Rita mused She was abruptly interrupted from her thoughts as Connie's heels clicked towards her. The sound that sent chills down the spine of even the most hardened consultants and junior doctors.

"Rita. Can you file these please?" Connie avoided looking Rita in the eye, thrusting the folders in her direction. Even their close proximity, despite Connie holding the folders as far away from her body as she could reach, made her nerves tingle with anticipation.

Rita smirked. "Sure."

Reaching out, she took the folders making sure her fingers brushed Connie's. Unprepared for the contact, Connie gasped slightly but she attempted to turn it into a cough.

Jacob appeared behind her.

"Hope you're not getting ill sweet cheeks. Wouldn't want to be without our illustrious leader, especially when she looks so good." Jacob said suggestively, running his eyes over her body.

Connie rolled her eyes at his crude flirting. She cleared her throat and scanned Rita's face questioningly. Rita met her gaze, her eyes glittering dangerously. There was a pause.

"Of course not."

Connie spun on her heel and marched away.

Rita grinned watching her leave. "I don't know why she lets you call her that. If Cal or someone even tried that she'd bite their head off."

Jacob sighed, leaning against the desk.

"I'm just so irresistible, she can't help herself."

Rita frowned in amusement. "Oi you're meant to be helping me out Casanova!"

Jacob grinned. "Well it's working isn't it? Mission 'Tempt the Beast'."

Rita smiled broadly. "Like a dream, my friend. Like. A. Dream."

"Rita can you lend a hand in resus please?" Zoe called from the doors.

"On my way."

In resus Zoe was fighting to save her patient, a young woman, who had gone into cardiac arrest. Iain and Dixie had responded to a call out at a local shopping centre where she had been found collapsed. With her was a small and malnourished looking baby boy.

"Can you take over here Rita?" Zoe pointed in the direction of the cot where the baby was crying. "He needs a check over, the police think mother and baby were sleeping rough."

Rita's brow furrowed in concern.

Zoe focused back to the young woman as the monitor registered a normal heart rhythm with a sharp beep.

"She's back in sinus rhythm." Zoe let out a sigh.

Rita nodded. "Okay I'll get this little guy over to cubicles."

Leaving the room, Rita nearly ran straight into Connie. Her eyes widened as she took in Rita cradling the tiny screaming bundle.

"Is cubicle 3 free?" Rita asked without stopping.

Connie nodded and drew back the curtain allowing them both into the cubicle.

Sensing Connie's confusion, Rita explained as she lay the boy down on the bed.

"He was found with the young woman who was just brought in in cardiac arrest. Zoe has just got her back. She's in resus 1."

She nodded slowly.

"You need to check this little one over." Rita met her gaze, a glimmer of worry in her expression.

"He's as cold as ice Connie."

Connie immediately switched into doctor-mode examining the baby, taking a temperature reading and bloods as Rita cleaned him up. Throughout the examination he continued to cry. Rita noticed Connie wincing at the sharp tone of the wailing, the pitch of the cries they were hard-wired to find distressing. She felt a deep urge to do something, to put an end to his suffering. Thoughts of Grace at that age flashed through her mind.

"Rita hold him. Human contact will calm him down."

Rita's eyes widened. "Me? I've never had kids. Why don't you hold him?"

Connie huffed at Rita's stubbornness.

"Just hold him. It'll do a world of good." Connie wrapped the baby in a hospital blanket and shoved him into Rita's arms before she could protest.

Rita gazed down at the small bundle. Tears of frustration and anger running down his tiny cheeks. A wave of sympathy washed over her. This little boy, the symbol of everything innocent and vulnerable in this world, had suffered more in his short existence than many would in a lifetime. Rita's breath caught as the reality of his situation hit her like a freight train, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Connie scanned Rita's face, trying to read her. She placed a hand on her shoulder, applying a comforting pressure.

"You alright?" Connie's voice was quiet, genuine, layered with concern.

Nodding slowly in response, Rita let out a shaky sigh.

"It's just...he didn't deserve any of this."

Connie bit her lip. She looked at the floor.

"No. No he didn't," she paused. "We cannot change what's happened, but we can make sure it doesn't continue. He's safe now and that's because of us. Because of you."

The tiny baby coughed and the crying ceased. He yawned broadly and closed his eyes. Sleep took him. Rita grinned broadly and looked up, Connie's expression mirroring her own.

"There see. He already feels safe with you."

Squeezing Rita's shoulder again, she left them in the cubicle and drew the curtain back. Connie returned to her office to continue with the paperwork she had been neglecting.

Signing a few sheets and setting them aside, Connie found her focus wandering through the window and out onto the ward. Getting up from her chair, Connie moved around the desk and lent against the open office door. She watched as Rita wandered past still cradling the tiny bundle in her arms. A quiet hummed tune floated through the air, she rocked the little boy gently. A small smile formed on Connie's lips. Reluctant to admit it but the sight before her warmed her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

When social services arrived to take the small boy away Rita found it harder than she thought she would to give him up. Strangely it felt as though a small part of her had grown accustomed to the bond they had developed. It wasn't a feeling she'd ever felt before. Wrapping the blue cotton blanket tighter around the bundle, Rita stroked his hair a final time and handed over the boy to his designated case worker.

"Thanks for taking such good care of this little one until we could get here. His mother has been known to us for quite some time. They were housed at a homeless shelter last time we saw them but managed to drop off the radar about a week or two ago."

Taking a step back, Rita smiled weakly.

"Just doing my job."

As the woman turned to leave, Rita felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Charlie appeared at her side.

"You did a good thing today Rita. You've made that innocent life just a little bit better. Go and take a break, we can spare you for 15 minutes."

"Thanks Charlie."

Rita traced her way back in the direction of the staffroom focusing on her footsteps. One foot in front of the other, concentrating on how her weight shifted as she walked. The squeak of white trainers on lino joined the cacophony of background noise as junior doctors rushed around doing consultant's bidding. Mothers in cubicles fussed over their children, lives were extinguished and brought back from the brink. People busied themselves, life moved forward, the world kept turning.

Rita made herself a cup of tea and sat on the sofa, folding her legs underneath her.

From the window, Connie observed Rita curiously. The way her gaze never wavered from the mid-distance, a blank expression on her face. Her mug of tea, rapidly going cold, clutched to her chest. Connie knocked softly and opened the door.

"Rita. Thought I'd find you here."

Rita didn't look up, she didn't respond. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Connie closed the gap between them, choosing to sit on the arm of the sofa.

"Rita?..."

Carefully, deliberately, she placed a hand on Rita's knee.

"Your work today...looking after that little boy. I've never seen that side of you before."

Rita met Connie's gaze for the first time, a questioning look in her gleaming eyes. Connie reached out and traced the hard line of Rita's jaw with her thumb. She pushed a stay lock of hair out of her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is...I'm impressed Nurse Freeman."

Rita let her eyes close and savoured the feeling of their close proximity not wanting to pull away. Her skin was left tingling when Connie eventually removed her hand. Rita moved in closer but Connie froze, a look of trepidation in her eyes.

"We can't do this..." She motioned between them. She spoke as if saying the very words was painful. "This can't happen."

Rita frowned. "Why can't it?"

Connie sighed, exasperated. "Because it just can't Rita. We work together, I'm your boss. Because of Grace, because of..."

"Connie..." Rita cut her off pinching the bridge of her nose. "

"I'm not looking to be messed around. I'd rather just be up front about this from the start. We're both adults, cant we at least be honest with each other?"

"I..." Connie opened then closed her mouth. She sighed deeply.

Rita, looking frustrated, got up from her spot on the sofa. She poured away the cold tea and placed her mug on the side, she didn't turn back to face Connie. Connie watched as she tensed and relaxed her shoulders. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm not going to be your 'play thing' Connie," Rita warned, her voice low. She marched out of the staffroom and closed the door behind her forcefully.

Feeling like she was suffocating, Rita rushed straight out of the ED past Louise at the reception desk and into the car park. She immediately took deep gulps of cool fresh air, running her hand over her face and down her neck.

"Someone's in a hurry." Zoe was lent up against the wall to Rita's right. Her cigarette glowed in the dimming light. Jumping at the sound, Rita swung round realising who it was.

"Needed some air," she mumbled.

Zoe nodded thoughtfully bringing the cigarette to her lips. Rita followed the motion with her eyes. She went to lean against the wall next to her, closing her eyes as her head rested against the cool bricks.

Zoe tapped Rita on the shoulder offering up the open packet.

"You look like you need it. Just a one off."

"Thanks Zo." Rita placed the cigarette in her mouth and went to light it taking a deep breath in. Instantly her muscles relaxed, the tension rolling off her shoulders. She let her eyes close again.

"You going to tell me what's wrong then?" Zoe inquired raising an eyebrow in Rita's direction. Rita opened one eye in response.

"Mhmhh." Rita shrugged.

"Mmm...very enlightening." Zoe smirked.

"I can't." Rita's voice was almost a whisper. She put her cigarette to her lips again blowing the smoke up into the darkened sky.

Zoe turned to face Rita. "You know you can trust me Rita don't you? I want to know if I can help."

Rita sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She shut her eyes tightly imagining the trouble she'd be in if Connie found out she'd said anything.

"Someone...has tried to get close to me. Things have happened between us...and she wants them to go further. I don't know if I can trust this someone. It's all complicated and kind of a mess."

Zoe nodded slowly. "Do you want it to go further?"

Rita met her gaze. "More than I've ever felt before."

"You have to risk it Rita." Zoe stated simply. "Without taking that risk you'd never know and that's as worse as never even trying."

"But it's so wrong and difficult for so many reasons." Rita's voice cracked, Zoe placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why does it have to be?"

The rapid harsh clicking of heels interrupted their thoughts. Connie appeared at the ED entrance scanning the car park. She turned to go back inside and spotted Rita and Zoe in the corner.

"Didn't know you smoked..." Connie eyed the cigarette in Rita's hand with contempt.

"I don't." Rita said simply.

Connie's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're needed in cubicles when you're quite finished." She stalked back inside.

Stubbing out their cigarettes, Zoe raised her eyebrows at Rita.

"Does this 'someone' have a name then?"

Rita didn't reply. Her eyes fell on the spot Connie had just vacated almost without her instruction.

"Well well well. You are a dark horse Rita Freeman."

Her cheeks coloured in embarrassment.

"Well my advice would be good luck, stand your ground and don't let her walk all over you...unless you're into that kind of thing." Zoe smirked.

Rita shook her head in amusement. "Thanks for making me feel better Zo."

"You know where I am if you need someone." Zoe grinned at Rita.

The two women walked back into the ED together.


	15. Chapter 15

"So Reets everything going to plan?" Jacob appeared behind Rita making her jump. He wrapped an arm around her waist grinning down at her.

"I'm not sure about this Jacob. Is it really wise?" She shrugged off his arm moving around the desk away from him.

"She's the boss."

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Woah who are you and what have you done with Rita Freeman?" he said sarcastically. "Where's all that fight gone?"

She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. He could sense she was conflicted, struggling to convince herself never mind anyone else.

"It's probably better for everyone that we just forget all about this and move on. We should all just get on with our jobs." Rita shifted her gaze away.

Even letting those words past her lips felt like a lie, she knew she couldn't forget about her feelings for Connie. Even the tiny and infrequent moments they had shared had been enough to confirm this for her. But maybe, for everyone's benefit, she could at least try.

Jacob let his shoulders fall, disappointed.

"Alright fine if that's what you want. But Reets, don't let her inability to show anything vaguely resembling human emotion get in the way of your happiness. You deserve better than that."

Rita grinned up at him in response. She punched him on the arm fondly.

"You know what Jacob, you're a good bloke."

A wicked smile returned to his face.

"I've got your back darling." He clapped her on the shoulder comfortingly before marching off to help Robyn with a situation in cubicle 1.

Rita was left staring into the mid-distance, sheets of a patient's file clutched in her hand. She let her head fall into her hands with a sigh of exasperation. She couldn't let go of what she felt for Connie, what she was sure Connie must also feel for her. Her subconscious mind had even chosen this specific spot at the desk to stand as the perfect vantage point into Connie's office. Through the half-closed blinds she could see the outline of a shoulder hunched over a pile of folders, a lock of brunette hair framing the side of a face.

Why couldn't it work?

Just as Rita's rational mind preached caution, she found blind impulse driving her gaze forward, transfixed by that shoulder and the body attached to it.

Rita sighed audibly and tried to dispel these thoughts by busying herself with work.

Every so often she glanced upwards watching Connie pour over her paperwork through the narrow window. Every time she came to the bottom of a sheet, she signed her name with a flourish of her pen her lips curling upwards signalling a sense of satisfaction. One sheet closer to her goal. Without really understanding why, Rita catalogued these observations.

Every action, no matter how small, seemed intrinsically important in her quest to unpick the woman before her. To examine every facade and discover a weakness. A way in.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey up for a drink after work kid?"

Rita looked up from her paperwork to see Dixie standing in the doorway to her office, a grin on her face.

"Don't look at me like that Dix."

"Aww but you just look so small behind that massive pile of folders. I can hardly see you." Dixie chuckled.

Rita groaned and eyed the ever-growing mountain. "Don't remind me."

"So you're up for tonight then?"

"God yes. I'm in dire need of a night off. I'll see you in the car park," Rita replied running a hand through her hair.

Dixie closed the door quietly and Rita's gaze fell back to the sheets and sheets of numbers before her. Each line blurred into a mass of digits that were seemingly impossible to follow. She was Staff Nurse Manager, she had ordered store cupboard supplies countless times before, but the new spreadsheet system that had been installed by the IT department in the interests of efficiency was having an exact opposite effect.

Rita tucked her fringe behind her ear again and focused back on the sheet, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. The stock take she had done earlier that day showed a shortage of saline solution but the spreadsheet didn't register the change meaning she couldn't order any more.

Rita slammed down on the desk hard.

"For god sake!"

Her head fell in frustration. Silence descended over the small office. Rita sighed.

"I find going for a walk helps."

Rita's head shot up. Connie was standing in the office doorway.

"Please Connie not now. I'm not in the mood." She held up her hands in surrender.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Connie raised an eyebrow.

Rita raised her head again, taking in Connie's expression. She nodded towards the doorway. Frowning, Rita got out of her chair slowly picking up her hospital hoodie on the way out of the office.

Connie had turned the corner out of the ED entrance. Rita followed cautiously. She scanned the car park spotting Connie sitting on the small bench just outside the building. Jeff's bench. Her legs and arms were crossed, her gaze focused forward. Rita approached Connie and sat down awkwardly right on the end of the bench, she too crossed her arms in front of her body. There was a moment of silence between them.

Rita lent back and watched the world go by. An ambulance raced into the car park. In the distance Dixie wheeled yet another patient through to resus. The constant cycle of hospital life continued.

Connie was the first to speak, clearing her throat.

"Sometimes a quiet moment is all you need just to put things back into perspective."

She paused and sighed deeply, as if what she was about to say had been stored away out of sight for a long time and was finally coming to the surface.

"Rita...I'm sorry."

Rita turned to face Connie, her mouth slightly open in shock. Connie's gaze didn't shift. She pinched be bridge of her nose.

"I haven't behaved very admirably at all. I brought you close and pushed you away. I made you think it was your fault. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

Rita swallowed hard.

"Connie."

All thoughts deserted her. Her mind went blank.

"It's okay."

Connie shifted her position to face Rita, her stoic expression broken by a small smirk.

"It's that it?"

Rita felt her face break into a smile.

"I..I mean I understand why. I don't make your life easy. We both played games. I guess you haven't met your match before now."

Connie laughed. A real and proper laugh that expressed true joy uncoloured by sarcasm or anger. Rita found herself joining in. They laughed together until they were struggling for breath. Connie wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. Rita met her gaze.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh."

Connie frowned and pursed her lips.

"Not properly. I've heard you laugh at Guy Self's god awful jokes when he's trying to flirt with you, but not properly. Not like that."

Connie beamed at Rita. Her eyes glittered with something Rita had not seen in her expression before, something like joy.

Rita her whole body to face Connie on the bench, tucking her legs up underneath her.

"I think I should be apologising too. I acted childishly. Everything that happened with Alfred Maxwell...and with Grace," Connie's breath hitched. Rita scanned her features. Tears welled up in her eyes, and despite her best efforts to conceal them, a solitary tear traced its way down her cheek. She blinked and looked upwards, drawing a deep breath.

"I am truly sorry Connie. I shouldn't have..." Rita stopped.

Even at the mention of her daughter's name, Connie crumbled. The woman before her had once been so full of fight, now she looked utterly defeated.

She had done this, she was responsible for this. It was too much to handle.

"I've messed this up. I really have."

The emotion was thick in her voice.

Rita was up and off the bench before Connie could react. Tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away angrily as she paced. Connie looked up at her from the bench, holding eye contact. Rita stopped in front of the bench. She hung her head, the weight of it threatening to bury her.

"I'm so sorry. This...this is breaking me." Rita whispered almost inaudibly.

Before she knew what she was doing, Connie got to her feet and pulled Rita towards her. She wrapped her arms around her. Rita stiffened in her grip. She slowly relaxed and rested her head against Connie's chest.

"I forgave you a long time ago Rita."

Zoe finished her cigarette in her and Max's usual smoking spot, she put it out beneath her shoe. She watched on as the two figures by Jeff's bench embraced each other. The smaller blonde burying herself in the arms of the taller woman. Smiling to herself, Zoe made her way back inside.


End file.
